starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Серия R
Серия R — серия астромеханических дроидов, производившаяся «Промышленными автоматами», состоявшая из десяти моделей дроидов — cерии P2 и начиная с R1 по серию R9. Варианты * Дроид-астромеханик серии P2 * Дроид-астромеханик серии R1 * Дроид-астромеханик серии R2 * Дроид-астромеханик серии R3 * Дроид-астромеханик серии R4 * Дроид-астромеханик серии R5 * Дроид-астромеханик серии R6 * Дроид-астромеханик серии R7 * Дроид-астромеханик серии R8 * Дроид-астромеханик серии R9 Появления * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * Звёздные войны, выпуск 1 * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 2: Шестеро против Галактики» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 3: «Звезда Смерти» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 4: В борьбе против Дарта Вейдера» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 5: Смотри: Луны Явина» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 6: Это... последняя глава?» * «Звездные войны, выпуск 7: Новые планеты, новые опасности!» * «Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3» * «Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World!» * «Star Wars 11: Star Search!» * «Star Wars 12: Doomworld!» * «Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords!» * «Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon» * «Star Wars 15: Star Duel» * «Star Wars 16: The Hunter» * «Star Wars 17: Crucible» * «Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes» * «Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble» * «Star Wars 20: Deathgame» * «Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord» * «Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator» * «Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury» * «Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting» * «Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin» * «Star Wars 26: Doom Mission» * «Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter» * «Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter» * «Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine» * «Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express» * «Star Wars 33: Saber Clash» * «Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars» * «Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit» * «Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising» * «Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat» * «Untitled Pizzazz Star Wars Story, Part I» * «Untitled Pizzazz Star Wars Story, Part II» * «Dread Discovery!» * «A Matter of Monsters!» * «Pursuit among the Ruins!» * «Do You Know What Your Children Are?» * «Caverns of Mystery!» * «The Keeper's Secret!» * «The Final Fury!» * «The Kingdom of Ice!» * «The Snow Demons!» * «Treachery!» * «Death Trap!» * «Snow Fury!» * «The Ice Worm Cometh!» * ''Showdown'' * «Pursuit!» * «The Constancia Affair» * «Gambler's World» * «The Kashyyyk Depths» * «Tatooine Sojourn» * «Осколок кристалла власти» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» }} Источники * «Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope» * «Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley» * «Хан Соло и справочник по Корпоративному сектору» * «Galladinium's Fantastic Technology» * * ''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition * «Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids» * * * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Дроиды» * * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * ''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire'' Core Rulebook * «Enter the Unknown» * ''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion'' Core Rulebook * «Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide» Категория:Серия R Категория:Дроиды-астромеханики